From One to Another
by ShadowClan7
Summary: Terra Nova is shaken after the disastrous eleventh pilgrimage, but they're willing to try again. So with the twelfth coming through, everyone is on edge. When The Guardians come through the portal, it seems like even here, in this land of paradise, no one can see them. Enter: Zoe Shannon. The only one who sees. But with the help of the small five year old, people start to believe.


**Hey guys! I must had a sudden inspiration to write a Rise of the Guardians/ Terra Nova fanfic! I haven't gotten very far into it yet, so expect slow updates. So, here it is!**

**-Shadow**

Chapter One

Jack yawned as he walked along the icy road, his staff in hand. He coughed as he inhaled the toxic fumes that plagued the world. It was the year 2149 AD, and his snow wasn't really needed anymore. Lots of children weren't even allowed outside, let alone play in the snow, but Jack still did his job and let the white bands of fluff cover the ground. He jumped as a loud, female voice boomed through a loud speaker.

"The eyes of the world are on Hope Plaza today," it said, "as the twelfth pilgrimage prepares to depart to Terra Nova, bringing the number of colonists to over one thousand, two hundred." Jack rolled his eyes. That was their answer to letting the Earth survive: Having everyone go back in time. It had been five months since the disastrous eleventh pilgrimage, and the detonation of Hope Plaza, which had now been rebuilt. Things were so much faster than they used to be, now that they had such advanced technology. Well, to be honest, it wasn't exactly finished, but it was good enough that they could send another pilgrimage through. The filthy air was so thick that Jack almost missed the northern lights shining in the sky. But he saw them, none the less.

"Wind," he muttered, jumping into the air, "take me to North's." And so it did, slowly and gracefully. Jack let himself be carried farther and farther away from Burgess, and eventually reached the North Pole. He flew right through an open window to find four impatient looking guardians on the other side.

"Nice of you to join us," growled Bunnymund, who had obviously been waiting a long time. His arms were folded across his furry chest, and his right foot was impatiently tapping the ground.

"What's wrong, Kangaroo?" he taunted back. "Can't handle a little wait?" Bunny just scowled and looked away.

"Jack," Tooth said in a warning voice. Jack plopped himself down in a chair, a small smile still spread across his face.

"The lights are going out. All of them," North said quickly before any argument could arise again. "They're not going to come back on." Golden images began to flash above Sandy's head.

"Sandy's right, mate. We can't just give up on the children of the world. We're here to protect them."

"It's too late," sighed North. "The conditions are too bad here. They'll never believe in us again, and if they somehow did, we'd be gone by then, just like our holidays." All five guardians looked at the floor. They could all see truth in the large man's words.

"Jamie always believed," mumbled Jack, roughly. The other guardians winced.

"Jack, Jamie's dead. We're lucky that he lived as long as he did." Of course we were. Today would have been Jamie's one hundred and twenty eighth birthday, and not even Jamie could live that long.

"So, what do we do?" Tooth asked. Everyone remained silent for a while, until North broke it.

"We're going into the portal," Jack couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. They were going back in time? He looked around and saw that the other three guardians had the same expression of shock on their faces.

"Alright, let's go then," boomed North's voice. "We can't hang around all day and it's not like we have any baggage to take."

"Hold on there mate..."

"To the sleigh!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bunnymund looked at North incredulously. "We're just gonna leave?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"That's the plan!"

Bunny just stared at him incredulously. Was that even possible? I mean, it wasn't like they were mortal...

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, then! Let's go!" Everyone just stared at each other for a while, then North signaled for the yetis to get the sleigh out. Two of the yetis pulled the doors open and eight reindeer pranced out, wanting to stretch their legs.

"Umm... I might want to take my tunnels, mate," Bunny said hesitantly. "I'll feel safer..." North rolled his eyes, grabbed Bunny by the scruff of his neck, and hoisted him onto the sleigh. Bunny protested while the others climbed in.

"Alright, here we go!"

"No, no, no, wait!" North snapped his reigns and they were off. They went through the tunnels, Bunny screaming for mercy the whole way, and the reindeer took off into the sky.

"Hope Plaza," North yelled, throwing one of his many snow globes into the air. It burst into a portal and flew right through. They landed right inside the entrance and whisked right through thousands of people. They finally stopped when they crashed right into the wall.

"Well, Bunny! Wasn't that fun?" North asked, patting Bunny on the shoulder. The Kangaroo just hugged his knees and rocked back and forth. After a few seconds, Bunny got up to join the rest of them. They trudged right through people, right past security, and to the front of the portal. After all, no one could see them.

"You ready?" North whispered, quietly. The others nodded. "Then let's go."

Sandy walked through the portal first, ignoring the people who walked through him. Then Tooth, then Bunny, and finally North. Jack took a deep breath, and walked through the circle of shining blue light along with his fellow guardians.

~~~oOo~~~

Josh Shannon stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked alongside Skye. He took a deep breath in before letting it back out seconds later. He was worried. They all were. Should things go like they had during the eleventh pilgrimage, they probably wouldn't let anyone through the portal ever again. I mean, would you if your whole world got taken over twice?

"How do you think it's gonna go," Skye whispered beside him, still remembering her confrontation with Lucas Taylor, the commander's son. She had been the first one he had tried to recruit for the dark side, or as he called it, "The New Era". Of course, it was technically a new era, no matter who was in charge of Terra Nova.

"I don't know," Josh sighed. All they could do was hope for the best.

**And there you go! How did you like it? :) I'll post the next chapter soon!**

**-Shadow**


End file.
